


For The Team(ons)

by wipstiel (momstiel)



Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Butler, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Butler References, Dark Comedy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maid Rei, Multi, Orphan Haru, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/wipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana, butler of the Nanase Estate is forced to watch over a stoic young man who summons him after the death of his parents. His heart is captivated by the human, and he wants to make sure that nobody breaks their contract at any cost. Even if it means taking on flamboyant shinigamis, unfaithful redheaded masters, unplanned dances, and... his own master's stubbornness.</p><p>Alternate Universe - Black Butler ! </p><p>(Yes, I did a pun for the name. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler: Mischievous Mackerel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first Makoharu fanwork (but I have in fact roleplayed it on multiple occasions). Before reading this, I HIGHLY suggest you have knowledge on Black Butler. This work is built in the same vein, but with an altered plot and Free! characters! <3 
> 
> Thanks!

 

“Haru-chan.”

 

A raven haired boy fluttered his eyelashes, the sun from the window hitting him. The harsh rays got into his eye, and he huffed. “Makoto. Drop the ‘-chan’.” Pulling himself up, his eyes fell on a nicely dressed man waiting for him by the side of his bed. It was nobody other than Makoto Tachibana, his butler and demon.

 

“Of course, my apologies, my lord.” He bowed forward a little in courtesy. The man grabbed Haru’s eyepatch, handing it over to his teenage master. For a few seconds, he caught a glimpse of the other’s purple eye. It had a pentagon on it, showing they were still bound by their contract.

  
Once he retrieved his black patch, Haru slowly put it on. Removing his lacey white blanket that was constraining him, he swung his feet to the side of the bed. “Makoto, carry me to my study.” The black haired boy instructed with a stoic face. His eyes fell on Makoto, scanning his butler over. Haruka wasn’t exactly sure if his charm came from his good looks, or his demonic trance. Either way, he huffed and turned away as the taller man picked him up.

 

In a matter of a few moments, Makoto and Haru had arrived in the study which was conveniently one room away from the master bedroom. Knowing his usual schedule, Makoto placed the boy down once they got in. “Young master, shouldn’t I dress you before you start the day?” He asked, realizing that Haruka was still wearing his lacy nightgown as he shuffled towards his wide desk..

  
“Mackerel first.” Haru demanded without much expression, being focused on getting food before he did anything else. “Prepare a bath after that.” He advised.

 

With a similar bow from previously, Makoto complied to his master’s wishes. Slipping out of the study, he walked into the hallway. His droopy green eyes lingered on his wrist watch as he knew that he had ordered his chef, Sasabe, to prepare the mackerel. He just prayed that the man didn’t screw it up like usual. Yet, when the smell of something burning tickled his nostrils, Makoto knew that the dippy blonde had messed up once again.

 

“Sasabe…” Makoto called out in a warning tone, rushing in the direction of the kitchen. Smoke polluted the room, and he quickly swatted it out of his face. Sure enough, sitting on the table was a burnt piece of mackerel. Steam was evaporating from it, the fish barely even recognizable. “What did you do this time?” His voice was soft as he asked the question. He feared that he already knew the answer.

  
Sasabe let out a throaty chuckle. “Well, you see, Makoto… the oven was a little bit slow… and I knew you wanted the mackerel ready for Lord Haruka..” He began, fear sparkling in his eyes. “So I thought I’d speed up the process and I don’t know… actually… use this…?” The man reluctantly picked up a flame thrower.

 

The butler hastily grabbed the weapon, removing it from the other’s hand. “Gorou.” Makoto said strictly. “How many times do I need to tell you that the kitchen is _not_ a battle field, and is no proper place for weapons like this?” His voice wasn’t exactly harsh, rather exhausted of stuff like this occurring on a regular basis.

  
Sasabe scratched his neck nervously. “Eh, sorry, sir!” He apologized. “I trust you can fix it, no?” The man asked, ready to exit the room in a rush.

 

“That’s not the point.” Makoto’s eyes fell on the time once again, knowing his master had a tight schedule. “You’re excused.” He instructed the blonde to leave, instantly ridding the air of the toxins. The man then used his speed to prepare a new plate fit for his master.

 

“Makoto-senpai!” A dark haired man called out, a stack of dishes balanced in his arms. Putting a pause to the cooking, Makoto glanced over to face Rei. The man was a butler, but due to his gay tendencies and such, Makoto just established him as a backup maid. The man smiled softly, wondering what Rei needed, but he frowned when he saw the plates. Due to the other’s clumsy ways, the butler knew this was only going to end in a disaster.

 

“Be careful.” Makoto instructed, approaching the other when he noticed how unstable he was. Placing his hands on the other’s hips, he went to stabilize the man. “Rei…” He said softly, not liking the thought of the other breaking all of those glasses.

 

Blush covered Rei’s cheeks, and he broke away from Makoto. The man lifted a hand, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’ve got it… from this angle, I’m bound to succeed…” He went on about some kind of physics that the butler didn’t fully understand. Still, the demon smiled and nodded softly.

 

As a timer went off, alerting him that the fish was ready, Makoto went over and retrieved the item. He smiled when he realized that the fish was cooked to perfection (as expected). Putting it on a plate, the demon made his way around the blabbing “maid” and headed towards the Earl of Nanase’s study. “My lord, breakfast mackerel is done…” He stated, but frowned when he reached the room. After a quick scan of the property, it was obvious that his short master wasn’t present.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Haru had went. Running down the corridor towards the master bathroom, Makoto opened the slightly ajar door. Peeking in, his eyes caught on the top of a head, covered in black hair. _Haruka Nanase._ “My lord… why did you come over here?” He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Makoto smiled softly at the human. “I brought you the mackerel as asked, though…”

 

  
“Thanks.” Haru said simply. He had started up the water in the tub, and he was just aimlessly floating in it. There wasn’t any bubbles on the surface, but he had gotten done waiting for his butler to come back. He extended an arm, taking the offered fish breakfast.

 

Makoto went to the tub, grabbing soap off of the side of the bath. “You honestly can’t run off like that…” He said softly, rubbing the soap against the other’s soft skin. “It’s dangerous… and it doesn’t help you have a knack for being kidnapped…”

 

The black haired boy crossed his arms, removing his eye patch and placing it on the side. He just hummed. “I just wanted to get into the water…” The man said in his own defense. “Is that a crime, Makoto?” He asked with a little sass even though he didn’t seem too angry. The butler had saved his life on countless occasions.

 

“I guess not… but you worry a man.” Makoto said gently, rubbing the soap up and down the man’s arms.

 

“A demon.” Haru corrected. “I didn’t know demons could worry…” He mumbled under his breath, willing letting the other bathe him. The individual wasn’t exactly a fan of being touched, but he didn’t mind it as long as it was only Makoto.

 

 _Neither did I._ Makoto thought as he got a cup. Scooping up some of the water, he began to rinse off Haru’s arms. Not responding, he just happily scrubbed the other. “Oh… we also have to get you ready for important meetings, young master…” He paused. “I believe someone is coming in to talk about your swimsuit company…Also, you’ve got Lady Gou who is considering a dance.”

  
“I don’t dance.” Haru huffed. “But what time is the person coming to discuss my business?”

  
Makoto looked down at his wristwatch. “Soon enough.” He responded with a sigh.


	2. His Butler, Dancing With Two Left Fins

After Makoto had finished bathing Haru, he had taken the younger boy back to his room. The man approached the closet and dressed Haruka in only his finest clothing. Just in time, he retrieved a walking stick for the stoic master as the sound of galloping approached from outside. 

 

Lady Gou had arrived. 

 

Haru let out an exhausted sigh, following his butler through the corridors. He knew his mansion so well that he could draw every detail out. When you isolate yourself in a place for such of a long time… it happens naturally. The boy blinked those thoughts away as they approached the main stairway. As usual, Gou just opened the doors and came in without a warning. She flashed them a smile. “Haru!” 

 

Instantly the master tensed and looked up to face his butler. “Makoto… I don’t like her.” Haru said bluntly, not wanting to endure a whole conversation - nonetheless an actual dance with her. 

 

Makoto frowned worriedly. “I know, young master…” He let out a soft spoken sigh. “But you’ll have to deal… she is your fiance.” The man reminded with a tilt of his head. In response, all the butler got was a little glare from Haruka before the other turned away with an irritated huff. 

 

“Makoto! Haru!” Gou picked up the bottom of her skirt and ran up the steps, her heels making loud noises. She bowed a little in front of the fit butler. “Great muscles again today, Makoto!” The girl cooed, her eyes scanning every square inch the olive haired man until Haru stepped between the two with an unamused expression. 

 

“Why are you here?” Haru demanded, not wanting to deal with her. He only wanted to swim, eat mackerel, and be with Makoto… Nothing more. She was blocking him from accomplishing that goal. Frankly, he was not happy about the situation. 

 

“I wanted to tell you about a dance I plan on hosting here!” Gou had said that so openly even though she was invading Haru’s personal space. “We’ll bring a lot of hot guys with big muscles, great smiles, and sexy bodies!” A little bit of blood escaped down her nose. Instantly she perked up and covered it. “Sorry about that!” The girl apologized, knowing it wasn’t ladylike to talk about men in that manner with such of an enthusiastic way. 

 

The smaller boy arched his back to turn and looked over his shoulder at his taller butler. “How can I get her to go away?” He asked, seemingly oblivious or not caring that Gou was standing right in front of him. Haru didn’t feel like putting on an act just so that it wouldn’t offend the girl. After all, he only cared about Makoto… why would he do such things for a pesky girl that was getting in the way of it all? 

 

“Haru… that’s not nice.” Makoto scolded lightly, his kind expression still plastered onto his face. “Just go along with it.” 

 

Haru scoffed. It seemed ironic that Makoto was a demon who cared about not hurting the other’s feelings. 

 

Gou had heard everything, but she decided to ignore it with a little huff. “Fine.” She said, crossing her arms. Her eyes sparkled as she realized something. “And there will be dancing!” The girl informed with a little smirk. A squeak escaped from the gardner, Nagisa. 

 

“I like that idea!” The blonde agreed despite the fact that his master didn’t seem overly enthusiastic about the matter. “Nyeh, what do you think, Rei-chan?” He asked, looking at Rei. 

 

“Er..” The secondary butler replied slowly, uncertain how to exactly muster a response. Adjusting his vibrant red glasses, Rei sighed. “I guess it’s fine… but if my calculations do me right… Master Nanase won’t find the idea overly beautiful…” 

 

Nagisa’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, he’ll like it~! He might get to dance with Mako-chan!” The boy pointed out cheekily. Even though Makoto and Haru were butler and master, they were really close. It was obvious to everyone in the mansion... Expect Makoto, the aimless butler who had burning feelings for the shorter even though he was too blinded to notice. His eyes fell over to Makoto and Haru as they spoke. 

 

“I don’t dance.” Haru said with a stoic expression. There was no he was going to go out there and make an idiot out of himself. His bedroom or pool seemed much more appealing than hitting the ball floor with countless strangers dancing in rhythm together. 

 

Makoto took Haru’s wrist and pulled the raven haired boy to the side that nobody could hear them. His green eyes softened. “But someone of your status should know how to dance… “ He informed with a gentle sigh. “Don’t you think it’s a bit silly to refuse to dance?” 

 

Haru took his arm back, looking away at the wall. Light blush rose to his cheeks. “Drop it, Makoto.” 

 

The butler’s eyes reflected his gentleness, along with a small tilt of his head. “Why don’t you want to dance?” 

 

A huff escaped Haru and his cheeks turned darker. “I just don’t, alright?” He asked, crossing his arms. This was a topic he didn’t feel interesting in discussing at that moment. 

 

Makoto’s green eyes widened as it finally hit him. “You don’t know how to dance, do you, Haru?” He asked with amusement, looking at Haru with surprise. Of course the boy hadn’t ever been taught to dance… he was always too reluctant. By Haruka’s reaction, Makoto instantly knew that his assumption was spot on. “It’s not a problem…” Makoto assured with a smile. “I can teach you how to dance.” 

 

Haruka instantly glared and snapped up to look at the other. His face was all red. “That won’t be needed.” 

 

“Oh, but it will…” 

 

********* 

 

Even though it was usually a butler’s job to comply to their master’s wishes and commands, Haru found himself walking into an enclosed room with Makoto. After a petty little argument filled with a few bargains, Haruka reluctantly allowed his butler to take them into a separate room from Lady Gou and the servants. “What now?” He asked. 

 

“This…” Makoto answered slowly, reaching for Haru’s hand.  _ It’s really cold…  _ The man thought to himself as he redirected the other’s hand to his waist. Both of them blushed a little as their bodies connected. “Keep your hands on a lady’s waist, alright?” 

 

Haru scoffed. “But you’re not a lady… why don’t you show me how to dance with you first?” He asked. 

 

Makoto let out sigh, knowing it was pointless to argue with the other. With a small nod, he redirected Haruka’s hands from his waist to his shoulders. “Keep them there for the duration of the dance, alright?” He asked, getting a small nod in return. 

 

“What next?” Haru asked, watching boredly as his arms were wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders.   
  


“This.” He replied softly, putting his hands on the boy’s hips. Makoto smiled softly and began to guide the other into a small little boxed dance. He moved his feet in beat of the music playing softly in the background. His cheeks were painted a gentle pink. 

 

Haru didn’t say much at first, embarrassed about the contact. He began to follow Makoto’s lead. “This is going g-ow…” The boy winced a little when his butler lost his footing, stepping on his shoes. His blue eyes locked onto a pair of apologetic green ones. 

 

“Sorry, Haru~” Makoto said honestly, a little embarrassed that he had gotten so caught up in the moment that he ended up stepping on his master’s toes. 

 

The boy huffed. “I don’t see why you’re teaching me if you can’t even dance properly yourself…” Haruka pointed out. 


End file.
